


We All Need A Little Chaos In Our Lives

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on My Little Dashie, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Just so you know, these are the main characters' ages.Shadow is 9, Sonic is 7, and Silver is 6.  Amelia herself is 19.





	1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a small neighborhood, a young writer was in the middle of brainstorming for her latest story.

"Okay, maybe this! ...No, that's already taken... So, how about this! No, that's too cheesy!" She stood up from her seat, grabbing her hair in frustration. "Argh! Why can't I think of anything good?!"

Defeated, she slumps back on her chair. "I better take a break and rest my creative brain."

All of a sudden, her ears picked up the sound of the doorbell ringing coming from downstairs.

_Huh, I wonder who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour?_   She thought as she walked downstairs and headed towards the front door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that no one was there.

_Okay then...That was strange..._

But before she closed the door, she'd stopped to see a box with holes in it. "What the? Who would leave a box here?"

The blonde gently picked it up. _Wow, this box weighs a ton! What's in here anyways?_

Curious, she slowly opened it only to freeze once she saw what was inside.

In the box was not one, not two, but three baby hedgehogs, all sleeping peacefully. The first was black with red stripes all over his quills, arms, and feet, the one in between the two was blue as the sky above, and the third was white as the covers lying underneath them.

Amelia stood there, completely shocked beyond belief.

_I...I can't believe this. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were delivered to me. As babies. In my house._

_Okay....just...don't freak out. You don't want to wake them up._

_But where in the world am I going to fit three baby hedgehogs?_

Then she got a idea.

  
She sighed as she closed the door behind her. _Thank god my parents had extra rooms in the house. I should keep them empty until they're old enough to have their own rooms. Luckily, I have my old room to put them there for now._

Amelia smiled as she walked upstairs, thinking back to the three hedgies sleeping in their separate cribs.

_At least they're safe in there._

"Whew, being a mom is hard work." She said with a yawn while stretching her body.

Amelia yawned once again as she got herself ready for bed.

_Hopefully my parents would be proud of me. After all, we all need a little chaos in our lives every now and then._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, these are the main characters' ages.
> 
> Shadow is 9, Sonic is 7, and Silver is 6. Amelia herself is 19.

Outside in the playground, three hedgehogs were playing together. A blue blur sped through the grass. Sonic glanced at the two chasing him with a smirk.

"Catch me if you can, slowpokes!"

As Shadow and Silver chased their brother around, they glanced at each other, both having the same idea.

"Dog pile!"

"Huh? What the-" Sonic looked back and stopped only to get dog piled by his oldest and youngest siblings.

"We got you!" Silver said with a smile. "Who's the slowpoke now?" Shadow said cockily as they let him go. "Yeah, yeah." Sonic brushed off the grass from his fur and quills.

"Boys! Picnic's ready!"

Sonic beamed. "Oh boy, food's ready!"

"You always think about food, Sonic."

He glared at Shadow. "Do not! I think about other things."

He crossed his arms. "Like what?"

"Like running and you guys! You two go first though."

"Um..Guys?" They both stopped to notice the youngest of the bunch. "Shouldn't we go back to Mom before the food gets cold?"

"Oh shoot! Silver's right. We better get going!"

"For once, I agree with you."

  
The three brothers ran over to the picnic table and sat down to see all of the marvelous food in front of them.

The blue hedgehog smiled as he reached out for one of the chill dogs only to get stopped by his mom when she grabbed the plate away from him. "Sonic, do you remember what to do before we get to eat our food?"

"Um....Pray and give God thanks?"

Amelia smiled as she placed the plate back down. "That's right. And since you answered correctly, how about you be the one to pray for our food?"

Sonic sighed. "Ok..."

They all closed their eyes, pressed their hands together, and bow their heads as Sonic started the prayer.

"God, thank you for this fun day in the park. Thank you for the food we're about to eat. But most of all, thank you for letting us be together as a family even at times when we get into fights and argue. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now let's eat!" Sonic said with a cheer as they officially started their picnic.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want a bath!" Amelia looked down at the seven yr old hedgehog. "C'mon Sonic, it's just the tub. You're not going to be in danger."

"But what if I drown?"

She laughed lightheartedly. "Relax, Sonic. You know how to swim, right?" He looked up at her timidly. "Yeah...."

"Then you'll be fine."

She gently put him into the tub. He winced at first, but then he stopped. "Hey..." Sonic smiled. "It's not that bad."

"See what I mean? Now," He laughed as she tickled his fur. "Let's get you all squeaky clean."

  
Amelia watched the three hedgehogs sleep soundly in their beds before silently closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in the room, Shadow woke up when his ears picked up something happening from downstairs. He then went out of his bed, curious to see who or what would be at the house this time at night. Using his dark fur as camouflage, he slowly ventured down the stairs. Hearing the sound of the window opening then closed shut, he peeked out to see a man sneak into the house.

The shrouded man took out a walkie talkie. “I’m in. What do I have to do?”

_“Go upstairs and capture those hedgehogs. They’re asleep right now, so you better make every moment count.”_

“Yeah, Yeah. It’s just a buncha of kids. What would possibly go wrong-“

  
“Ahhhh!”

Sonic and Silver immediately woke up and got out of their room at the same time their mother did.

The three family members all went downstairs only to see a older man screaming while being attacked by a nine year old hedgehog.

”Help me!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," Amelia stood in front of the man before her, who was now tied up into one of the chairs, thanks to certain three young hedgehogs knowing how to tie their shoes."Start talking."

"Listen lady, I didn't came here to stay and chat. I came because I was ordered to capture the projects."

"Who ordered you to capture them?"

He frowned. "I have nothing more to say to you."

A smirk grew on her face. "Oh, Shadow..."

"Wait! Wait! I'll talk! I'll tell you anything! Please!" He then sighed. "The Egg Company told me too. He didn't tell me the full details why, but by the way he spoke, I knew they were top propriety."

"Is that all?"

"..Yes."

It didn't take her any long until she looked deeply into his eyes. She may be inexperienced in the world of reality, but she knew that something was up.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the other room. "MOM!"

She swiftly ran over to see her children being held by three men, each of them trying to break free but with no luck.

"Guys!"

She then turned around to see the man break free and try to attack her before stopping him on his tracks before he could do anything.

She quickly grabbed a spare bat and hit the man right on the legs, causing him to flinch and fall in pain before running over and hitting the three man with the bat as well, knocking them out and freeing the three captives.

Meanwhile at the driveway, Amelia started the car before looking behind her to see the three young hedgehogs all buckled up in the back with all of their stuff with them.

"Hold on, you three." She shifted the car to reverse and drove out of the driveway before shifting to drive and putting her foot into the gas. "We're going on a little road trip."


	5. Chapter 5

Inside a office, a telephone rings in the silence. A gloved hand picks it up. "Who's calling?" 

_"Hello sir, it's me."_

He frowned. "I know it's you. Now tell me...Have you retrieved them yet?"

Silence answered him back on the receiving end. _"...No I haven't. Before I knew it, they tied me up. I broke free and sent reinforcements, but they went to the car and escaped."_

In rage, he slammed his hand into his deck as he stood up. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE THEM! The whole world would be in danger if those things are loose!" His anger subsiding, he sighed once again before sitting back down on his chair. "Find out where they're going and don't call me until you do."

" _Okay boss."_

The man placed the phone back before letting out a heavy sigh. "I hate my job..."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, at a gas station, a young man stood at the counter. He sighed in utter boredom. The small sound of the store bell broke the silence while the man straightened up for yet another customer. 

Probably going to ask for some chips or something. 

"Excuse me, mister." The young cashier stopped to hear a small voice coming from the other side and looked down to see who was there. To his utter surprise, there was one walking, talking hedgehog. 

The blue one hopped up with a casual look on his face. "Do you have a chili dog stand?"

"Y-Yeah.." He said in a dumbfound expression before stopping to see two other hedgehogs walking in with a young lady by their side. Not wanting to question the situation, he pointed the young animal to the station. 

"Thanks!" The blue hedgehog smiled before heading over to make one. While he was doing that, the other three came over with a wide selection of food and snacks, as if they were going on a long trip with no clear destination. 

The blue hedgehog came back with a container and gently placed it along with the other stuff. 

The cashier scanned everything in front of him and the women payed the price with cash.

”Thank you. Hope you have a good day.”

He blushed as he watched them leave. “You too..”


End file.
